O Despertar
by brunohm
Summary: Bartholomeu von Tusle é um homem que vive um estágio de decadência depressiva. Afundado em álcool e drogas, tudo poderá mudar após começar seu emprego como colunista em um jornal peculiar da cidade.
1. Epílogo

A lua pairava pálida, no topo do céu escuro de uma pequena cidade interiorana sobre o topo de árvores escuras e esparsas. Uma brisa leve corria pelo gramado de um campo afastado do subúrbio, batendo na face de uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados. Ela sorria, enquanto observava um corpo masculino que sofria dolorosos espasmos, caído ao chão, após lançado a metros de distância no ar por um golpe desferido por ela.

- Pior de tudo é saber que seu gosto até que é bom. – a mulher deu um leve suspiro. – De que adianta se você vai morrer mesmo? Eu não poupo vida de reles como você, meu querido. Você não passa de uma presa para mim. Uma das imundas que eu tenho que esmagar, rasgar...

Seu pé foi de encontro rapidamente contra o estômago do homem, levantando-o levemente pela dor. Ela se espreguiçou, bocejando logo em seguida. Era possível ver em seus olhos azuis emanarem crueldade, como um venenoso gás que percorria os vivos e os matasse, pouco a pouco. Não havia mais motivos para que ela continuasse lá, afinal, seu serviço estava feito, não iria enlouquecer pela sede que sentia há pouco, mas estaria satisfeita por um determinado período, podendo dormir tranquilamente nas próximas horas a fio que passaria no subsolo de sua casa.

Com um movimento rápido, a princesa daquela região ficou de costas para o infeliz que se contorcia em seu desespero, deixando-o com nada mais que um sorriso. Não era de seu feitio matar seu alimento após a refeição, como alguns animais que, em sua opinião, fediam, mas sim deixá-los a mercê do destino, sobrevivendo se forem capazes – o que nunca acontecia, pois ela fazia questão de aproveitar até o penúltimo mililitro que lhe fosse possível adquirir. Agora, sua maior preocupação era mandar alguns de seus filhos fazerem alguns serviços aqui e ali, somente para controle da população a qual ela estava designada a cuidar.

Para o garoto que havia assistido seu pai passar por aquele momento brutal e aterrorizante, tudo havia mudado.


	2. Audiência

O vapor de água do banheiro embaçava o único espelho que havia naquele pequeno espaço com paredes cobertas por um azulejo bege. Não era lá a cor que agradava ao homem que se banhava ali, mas era o melhor que ele poderia fazer naquele momento sem dinheiro. Os tempos haviam ficado difíceis desde que ele passara a gastar seu dinheiro com coisas que não para a casa ou roupas, mas sim mais e mais álcool. Ao menos era o que a garrafa de vodka pela metade em seu quarto revelava.

Não demorou muito a que ele fechasse o registro, colocando os pés molhados para fora do espaço de plástico que o impedia de inundar o cômodo, agarrando a toalha que estava pendurada ao lado da saída. Seus cabelos empapados caíam sobre seus olhos, forçando-o a puxá-los para longe enquanto continuava a enxugar seu corpo, caminhando para o espelho com suas bordas manchadas devido o longo tempo que estava pendurado por ali, além de tantas outras ocorrências que o destruíam pouco a pouco. A rachadura que quase o cortava em dois grandes pedaços separavam o rosto daquele garoto, passando a observar aquela estranha figura.

- Preciso ir pra Califórnia, definitivamente. – resmungou, comentando sobre como estava pálido. – Não vai demorar, vão me perguntar se eu morri e se esqueceram de me enterrar.

Com um gesto leve, puxou a toalha que o envolvia pela cintura, esfregando-a contra os cabelos negros e molhados enquanto caminhava para o cômodo ao lado, um local tão simples quanto o anterior, constituído de uma janela de tamanho considerável, coberta muito malfeitamente por um lençol azul de estampa de leão. Ao lado da cama, que possuía uma de suas bases quebradas e emendadas com tijolos e livros, uma pequena cômoda arranhada e manchada pelos copos de uísque com gelo, um pequeno despertador piscava o horário em neon. O gato laranja que dormia silenciosamente em cima da cama sequer reclamou quando a toalha úmida foi lançada para cima dele, talvez respondendo com somente uma de suas orelhas pontudas.

- Bom dia, Bigodes. – o garoto disse, um pouco de ânimo em sua voz. – Fome? Acho que tem um pouco de atum na geladeira, se é que sobrou alguma coisa da noite passada. Eu estava com uma larica da porra... Se eu ainda tivesse conseguido aquele papel, tudo seria diferente.

Bartholomeu Von Tustle foi, um dia, um ator famoso de um seriado adolescente que passava dia sim, dia não na televisão americana. Isso quando ele possuía somente 15 anos de idade e ainda possuía pais em sua vida. Agora, nada daquele antigo glamour sobrara, somente ele e seu gato, enquanto ele lutava para voltar ao status que um dia possuiu. Talvez esse fosse o maior motivo de sua amargura que ele lutava para não deixar aparecer, talvez esse fosse a verdadeira razão pela qual ele havia se afundado pateticamente na cocaína e álcool, uma combinação que o garantia, quase diariamente, muita dor de cabeça e falta de dinheiro.

Após colocar sua cueca, Bart caminhou para a cozinha que supostamente tinha. Assim como seu quarto, era uma bagunça total. As portas dos armários velhos ficavam ligeiramente caídas, deixando a mostra o pouco conteúdo do que possuía, que era muito mais sujeira do que itens. Sua mão tateou cegamente um dos compartimentos do armário mais antigo, encontrando uma pequena lata de atum roxa. Aproximou-se do recipiente onde colocava comida para o bichano, agachando e colocando o que havia dentro para que o gato pudesse comer.

- BIGO...

Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar o nome, o animal já estava passando por suas pernas, como se agradecesse o mimo. Não era muito lá aquelas coisas, mas provavelmente o suficiente para que o pequeno se sentisse feliz e satisfeito até que o outro conseguisse dinheiro para comprá-lo algo melhor.

- Era óbvio que você viria correndo ao ouvir a comida, não é mesmo? – o garoto começou a rir, coçando seus olhos da cor de esmeraldas polidas. – Certo, eu preciso dar uma saída, tenho uma oferta de emprego por enquanto que eu não encontro algo melhor. Cuida do apartamento, sim? Eu não tenho como vigiar essa merda de longe.

Estava relativamente quente naquele final de dia, o que obrigava a muitos dos cidadãos vestirem roupas mais largas e até mesmo sem pedaços dela, como por exemplo, mangas. Já Bart caminhava com o peito desnudo, sem sequer se importar com a careta que lhe faziam conforme caminhava com o sol poente refletindo. Ele queria aproveitar o calor que emanava do Sol, já que eram raras as oportunidades que ele acordava cedo o suficiente para poder andar na rua sem quase morrer de insolação devida sua pele clara. Ele possuía uns bons vinte minutos para chegar ao escritório de jornalismo o qual ele iria ser entrevistado para se tornar um colunista do mundo pop, mais voltado para a indústria cinematográfica.

- Olha por onde anda! – exclamou, quando sentiu alguém esbarrar em seu braço, fazendo tanto ele quanto a pessoa tropeçarem um pouco.

- Você deveria prestar mais atenção no que acontece ao seu redor. - a pessoa respondeu, encarando-o levemente.

Não precisou muitos segundos para que Bartholomeu percebesse que se tratava de um ruivo muito bem vestido por sinal. Aparentava ter uns trinta anos, os ombros largos e fortes sustentavam um terno de alta costura, combinando com o chapéu de coco que deveria ter sido moda lá pelos anos 30 e camisa levemente suja. O mais estranho, no entanto, era o sorriso que ele possuía em seus lábios e a ausência de vida em seu olhar. Parecia que ele estava bem doente, quase sem forças, embora seu corpo demonstrasse o contrário.

- Ah, cala a boca, seu filho da puta. Quem você pensa que é pra me dar sermões?

- Como eu vou ficar feliz quando você ficar quase sem vida...

- Como é que é?

- Posso até imaginar a cena já. Tenha um bom dia, Bart.

O moreno ficou sem compreender quando o outro saiu, ainda sorridente, continuando seu caminho. Não estranhava o fato de ele saber seu nome, muito pelo contrário, era completamente razoável, afinal, ele não era uma pessoa qualquer. Mas as palavras proferidas por este faziam sentido algum, sequer conseguia explicar como tudo era anormal naquele homem, seu aspecto doente, porém ainda com vitalidade incomum, seu olhar como se não possuísse vontade própria.

O prédio da editora era daqueles imponentes os quais são reconhecíveis de longe, sendo extremamente fino para um edifício. Suas janelas espelhadas brilhavam com os raios solares incidindo com força, dando um aspecto de importância e elegância no meio de uma selva de pedras. O jornal era bem conhecido, embora não chegasse ao top 10 dos lidos pela comunidade local. Sua tiragem era escassa, atendendo, geralmente, aos vagabundos que não possuíam dinheiro para comprar uma coberta decente e utilizava o papel de baixa qualidade para isolar sua temperatura. Os boatos que corriam pela cidade eram que o dono possuía aquela editora somente para lavagem de dinheiro, já que nenhuns dos seus empregados, além do diretor geral, sequer haviam visto o _big boss_ por lá. Ninguém se importava muito com isso, pois o pagamento era o suficiente para pagar as contas de seus funcionários e ainda funcionava com harmonia. Ao menos é o que diziam.

- Caralho. Que treco imenso. – Bart olhou até o topo do prédio, que possuía um enorme logotipo do jornal, enquanto colocava a camiseta que estava pendurada em sua calça jeans de volta.

Assim que passou pelas portas rotatórias, o garoto foi barrado por um largo homem de terno, que o observava com cautela. Era possível ver em seu rosto um cansaço não muito simpático, como se preferisse estar em qualquer outro lugar que não ali.

- O que você quer por aqui? – ele perguntou rispidamente.

Contendo-se para não disparar uma resposta agressiva, o moreno respirou um pouco fundo para falar o seu objetivo. Como aquele segurança era grosso!

- Entrevista para uma coluna no jornal. – respondeu um tanto seco, ousando até a encará-lo com certo desprezo.

- Bartholomeu?

- Exato.

- Vigésimo quinto andar. Não o faça esperar.

- Eu estar aqui adiantado provavelmente indica que eu não o farei esperar, não é? – disse, dando um sorriso sarcástico enquanto caminhava para o elevador.

O elevador chegou rapidamente ao térreo, abrindo suas portas imponentes. O que não viu deixou-o um pouco frustrado, pois esperava que houvesse um espelho para poder se arrumar.

- Acho que vou esperar o social, então. – suspirou, num desabafo para si mesmo.

- O outro também não tem.

- Pois não? – olhou para o segurança com expressão assustada. Ele havia falado em um tom baixo, não era para o outro sequer ter ouvido o que dissera. Quem dera saber o que acontecia.

- Espelho. Não tem em nenhum dos elevadores.

Sem responder, Bart entrou e apertou o botão que indicava o número 26, ficando em silêncio. Não sabia por que, mas algo naquele lugar lhe dava arrepios, principalmente o segurança estúpido que havia encontrado.

Seus devaneios foram cortados em questão de segundos quando as portas se abriram novamente, dando para um aposento amplo e claro. Era exatamente o ambiente empresarial o qual constatava em filmes, com uma grande escrivaninha de madeira cara e escura no centro, próximo à parede do fundo, um bar de vidro logo ao seu lado e alguns sofás brancos num espaço com patamar mais baixo, havendo um tapete felpudo de cor marrom claro, mesmo tom que o da parede oposta ao elevador, e uma mesa de centro com alguns enfeites e um cinzeiro de vidro.

- Pontual. – um homem loiro disse, parado em frente ao bar com um copo de uísque na mão e um cigarro aceso na outra, observando o recém chegado. Sua aparência era jovial, como se possuísse sequer trinta anos. – Gosto disso. Servido?

Ergueu as duas mãos, oferecendo ambos os itens que carregava. Bart caminhou até ele com passos levemente largos, chegando próximo o suficiente para apertar a mão do outro, negando com a cabeça de que queria algo, embora sua garganta estivesse implorando para sentir o líquido alcoólico descendo levemente como um sonho. Até podia sentir o seu gosto levemente doce, o gelo batendo em seus lábios conforme virava o copo para ingeri-lo.

- Eu posso ver que você quer. Não precisa se acuar, afinal, você foi convidado para o cargo. Não teremos um processo seletivo, sabe? Você já foi selecionado, Bartholomeu.

- Então terei que aceitar ambos. – sorriu em resposta.

- Sinta-se a vontade para escolher o que quiser do bar. O maço está aí em cima, também. Assim que terminar, pode se sentar no sofá. É exatamente o que irei fazer agora.

O outro caminhou para um dos sofás, o menor, sentando-se como se fosse a melhor sensação do mundo somente poder descansar naquele local. Após derramar o uísque num copo, colocar gelo e acender um cigarro para si mesmo, Bart acompanhou o movimento dele, sentando-se à sua frente.

- Ainda não nos conhecemos, creio. Ao menos não me lembro de tanto. Só conhece Amanda, do RH, certo?

- Exato. Muito simpática essa Amanda. Mas sinto pena por ela, trabalhar tão tarde na empresa... Quero dizer, ela me ligou, eram dez horas da noite. Por acaso, foi por extrema sorte que ela conseguiu contato, já que eu iria pra balada que inaugurou próximo à Quinta Avenida, sabe?

- Sim, este clube é da minha irmã. Rose. Eu sou Matthew Rotten, por acaso. – ele esticou a mão na direção do moreno, desta vez com um meio sorriso por estar com o cigarro preso entre seus lábios. – Eu sou o diretor geral daqui, filho do dono. Os boatos dizem que aqui é uma empresa pra lavagem de dinheiro, mas não se preocupe, não é. É que meu pai não cuida mais daqui, ficando sob minha responsabilidade tratar dos negócios. Ele está bem debilitado, o coitado.

- Sinto muito.

- Não precisa. Ele vai ficar bem logo. – Matthew sorriu, bebendo mais um gole de seu copo. – Como Amanda conversou com você, Bart, posso lhe chamar assim?

- Claro. Eu até acho bem estranho quando me chamam pelo nome inteiro.

- Certo. Enfim, como ela deve ter informado, somos uma empresa regional de tiragem de jornais, com repercussão somente local. Não somos ambiciosos como a The New Yorker ou então a The New York Times, queremos nos manter somente nesta cidade, o que é ótimo. Não lideramos as vendas, mas também não nos preocupamos tanto com isso, já que temos uma tiragem suficiente para cobrir nossas despesas.

- Eu conheço um pouco sobre a O Balista, Matthew. Eu sou um dos seus leitores, eu diria.

- Fico feliz em saber que já nos conhece. – ele respondeu com entusiasmo. – Estávamos procurando alguém que realmente entendesse sobre o meio cinematográfico para que pudesse dar cobertura aos eventos que ocorrem por aqui e acompanhar filmes e outros com uma visão mais crítica. Por você ser um ator conhecido, pensamos que seria o melhor candidato para a vaga.

- De fato, sou bem atualizado quanto às novidades do ramo.

- Eu sei. – seus olhos azuis se estreitaram enquanto tragava, dando a impressão que possuía um grande interesse naquele que estava à sua frente. – A proposta é simples e rápida. Uma coluna semanal sobre as novidades do mundo pop no que tange a indústria cinematográfica e em troca, você receberá uma remuneração por palavra escrita, podendo utilizar uma página inteira de nossa tiragem. Se for aprovado após dois meses em teste, você terá maiores benefícios.

- Quando começo? – Bart respondeu com ânimo, dando um trago do próprio cigarro.

- Esse é o espírito! Bom, você poderá ter acesso ao sexto andar deste prédio pra escrever seus artigos. Sinto muito em não dar-lhe acesso aos outros andares, mas temos uma política de independência e segredo dos bastidores de cada departamento, para que a equipe se sinta mais no controle da situação, como se fosse um incentivo.

- Sem problemas. Posso escrever de casa também?

- Como se sentir melhor.

- Perfeito! Quero dizer, isso sim é emprego.

Matthew riu conforme retirava um cartão credencial com a foto de Bartholomeu, que este não soube explicar de onde saíra aquela fotografia, além de um contrato informal. Não havia nada estranho além de cláusulas e mais cláusulas, além do compromisso de não revelar nada do que acontecia internamente aos outros.

Era possível ver o ânimo brilhar nos olhos do diretor quando o moreno assinou os papéis, encostando-se ao sofá para continuar a tragar seu cigarro e copo de uísque. O movimento foi imitado pelo loiro logo após este guardar uma via do documento em uma pequena pasta preta que estava acima da mesa de centro, passando a olhar o outro com mais atenção.

- Agora me conte mais sobre você, Bart. Você parece ser interessantíssimo.

- Bom... Não tenho muito a contar, para ser sincero. Eu nasci no interior do Estado, mudando para cá pouco depois da morte do meu pai.

- Sinto muito sobre ele.

- Ah, que isso. Não precisa. Eu mal cheguei a conhecê-lo, eu era realmente novo naquela época. Pouco depois que eu e minha mãe nos mudamos, eu fazia pequenas peças de teatro no colégio, sendo descoberto um caça talentos num ato que apresentamos quando eu era júnior.

- Eis que você começou a atuar naquela série? Mais Do Que Um, pela Fox?

- É. Foi quando eu me tornei famoso e coisa e tal.

- Entendo. Uma boa fase para você, então. Eu assistia ao seu show, eu realmente gostava. – Matt sorriu ao outro, terminando de beber seu copo.

- Foi muito bom... Bom, obrigado pela chance, Matthew. – Bart se levantou, erguendo a mão para cumprimentar o outro.

- Somente Matt, por favor. E eu que agradeço você ter aceitado, Bart. Tenho certeza que sua experiência aqui valerá mais do que ouro.


	3. Assalto

- Você de volta. – o segurança do prédio disse, desanimado ao ver o garoto do outro dia entrando no prédio.

- Pois é, James, a partir de hoje você irá me ver mais do que você sequer sonhou. – o outro respondeu com um sorriso claramente falso nos lábios.

- Meu nome não é James.

- Que seja. Agora eu sou o novo colunista do sexto andar. Isso não é o máximo?

- Woohoo. – o negro de cabelos raspados respondeu, com ânimo algum em sua voz. Ele não via a hora de que o elevador chegasse para que não fosse mais incomodado pelo sujeito patético do qual já não gostava nem um pouco. Não conseguia entender como alguém como o outro fora contratado em uma empresa de tão alto porte na sociedade. O jornal poderia ser esquecido pelas pessoas, mas ainda possuía seu status.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, James. Tenha um bom dia! – Bart acenou antes de desaparecer pelas portas de aço do elevador, já ansioso por seu primeiro dia no trabalho.

Vestia uma camisa listrada entre azul e branco e uma jeans batida e já retirava seu cartão de acesso do bolso. Não sabia como aquilo iria funcionar, afinal, desde quando uma empresa tranca seus próprios funcionários em andares separados? Quando houve espaço o suficiente para que pudesse enxergar o andar o qual havia parado, suas dúvidas foram em partes respondidas. Separados por um grande portal de aço, igual aos que se encontra em cofres, havia somente um pequeno espaço para inserir o cartão que segurava em sua mão. Somente isto e uma lâmpada que bruxuleava no teto do pequenino corredor que suportava, no máximo, três pessoas. Com um curto passo, alcançou o espaço para inserir seu cartão e logo ouviu o clique que lhe autorizava a entrada.

Nada ali parecia com a redação de um jornal. Sempre imaginava diversas baias nos quais os colunistas e jornalistas se espremiam para escrever suas histórias e telefonar aos seus contatos para manterem-se informados, banhados de _post-its_ e outros itens de escritório. Encontrava-se no que poderia ser comparado a uma sala de estar, cheio de pufes, sofás e almofadas coloridas, os mais diversos quadros estampando as paredes igualmente psicodélicas, possuindo um grande astral criativo e domiciliar. As escrivaninhas eram encostadas nas paredes com um espaço ideal para colocar o quanto quisessem de objetos por cima, cada uma com um notebook estilizado com o nome de seu proprietário. Era claro que o escrito "Bart" já estava lá, escrito em letras de graffiti entre desenhos que lembravam uma balada.

Por volta de cinco pessoas andavam por todo o espaço, duas delas disputando o que parecia ser uma versão atual de Mario Kart em uma TV LED pendurada em uma das paredes. Outros dois conversavam animadamente sentados em pufes, enquanto uma terceira digitava animadamente em seu computador pessoal. Assim que a porta fechou com outro estalo por trás de si, todas as cabeças pararam o que estavam fazendo somente para virar em sua direção, alguns o olhando simpaticamente e outros de forma indiferente.

- É O NOVATO! – a garota por trás do notebook mais fantasioso guinchou, antes de largar o aparelho ao seu lado e sair correndo para perto do moreno. – Sou Leah. Muito prazer!

Talvez de todos ali, Leah fosse a que ele consideraria mais estranha de todas as formas imagináveis. Era uma mulher alta e magra, num corpo que até uma modelo a invejaria, não possuindo uma gordura local sequer. Os cabelos loiros, cortados no estilo Chanel, possuíam mechas rosa perdidas por ele, combinando, levemente, com os óculos de aro de gato na cor vermelha. Parecia que ela havia acabado de sair de um editorial de moda escrito por uma pessoa bem excêntrica.

- Prazer, sou Bartholomeu. – ele respondeu sem se sentir acuado pela movimentação que havia causado. Muito pelo contrário, adorara.

- É claro que você é. Todo mundo aqui já te conhece.

O ator riu, observando os outros. Leah parece ter notado sua deixa para que apresentasse aqueles que compartilhavam o recinto, pois passou a tagarelar novamente. Não que isso incomodasse Bart, pelo contrário, considerava-a muito original e cativante.

- Vamos conhecer a turma, sim? Aquele no pufe laranja é o Andrea Kösche. Ele é o responsável pela parte de análise literária, é basicamente o crítico literário daqui. Não demora muito e ele é transferido de área, mas isso eu explico depois. Outro detalhe, chame-o de Andy.

Um homem esguio, vestido com uma bermuda relativamente curta para seu tamanho a qual não combinava com a camiseta roxa com detalhes que parecia que alvejante havia caído sobre suas roupas, acenou. Seus cabelos um pouco longos estavam amarrados num relaxado rabo-de-cavalo, dando-lhe um aspecto ligeiramente hippie, principalmente por ser um cabelo acompanhado por uma barba que deixava seu queixo pontudo parecendo um bode. Isso fez com que Bart o apelidasse mentalmente por este animal, parecendo muito antipático de sua parte já mencionar esse detalhe.

Em seguida, a mulher esticou o indicador para o outro homem que estava num pufe. Ele era extremamente ordinário, se Bart pudesse defini-lo de alguma forma. Possuía um corpo atlético, os cabelos pretos curtos o suficiente para espetá-los levemente. A única coisa que mais chamava a atenção era seu aspecto um pouco mais sério que o dos outros, parecendo possuir traços de ensinamento militar.

- O próximo, que estava conversando conosco pouco antes de você chegar, é Robert Hojver. Ele é o cara das artes plásticas, não tem um museu nesse mundo que ele não tenha visitado ainda. Sério. – ela fez uma careta esbugalhando um pouco os olhos, como se estivesse assustada com algo bem estranho, enquanto Robert ria levemente.

- Prazer, cara. Bem vindo ao setor. Essa coisa de conhecer todos os museus é uma puta mentira, ignora. Eu só fui aos mais conhecidos, sabe? Mas pela empresa que eu trabalhava pra fazer algumas matérias. – a teoria de Bart de que ele era o mais sério da turma havia acabado de ir ao chão. – Agora responda uma coisa... Você joga beer-pong?

- EU ADORO ESSA MERDA! – o moreno respondeu bem entusiasmado quanto à brincadeira mais bêbada que aprendera durante a época de colégio.

- Você está oficialmente desafiado, parceiro. – Robert deu uma leve piscada, pouco antes de ser interrompido pela energética Leah.

- Depois vocês resolvem do campeonato, poxa. – disse enquanto balançava as mãos no ar, parecendo que iria voar. – Eu estou terminando! Ele não pode ficar sem saber com quem vai trabalhar e informações básicas do departamento.

Ninguém conseguiu não rir quando ela suspirou como se a coisa mais trágica do mundo tivesse acontecido. Os dois que jogavam vídeo-game, um ruivo com feições infantis e o outro loiro de olhos bem negros, aproximaram-se após o fim da partida.

- Everett Cooper, o ruivo. Ele cuida de tecnologia e games, basicamente. Mas mais na área artística da coisa, se é que me entende. Qualidade gráfica, algumas críticas de vez em quando... Oliver Ostair é o colunista sobre as novidades da música.

Ambos apertaram a mão de Bartholomeu, num sinal de simpatia, logo voltando para o canto em que estavam jogando vídeo-game. Não demorou a começar a nova partida de kart entre eles, recheado de palavrões, gritarias e risadas.

- E por último, mas não menos importante, eu fico responsável por moda. Qualquer coisa relacionada às novidades da área e tudo mais que você já sabe ficam por minha conta. Então se você for um agressor, no estilo do Andy, já se prepare mentalmente para meus discursos sobre como combinar peças e se vestir bem. Não é mesmo, Andy?

O garoto revirou os olhos, quase que numa comprovação do que ela dizia.

- Você tem um bom timing, Bart. Leah estava criticando a blusa dele.

- Ela não consegue entender que eu _gosto_ de me vestir assim.

- QUEM NO MUNDO GOSTA DE PARECER QUE CAIU NUMA CESTA DE FRAPOS E SAIU PENSANDO QUE O MUNDO É HIPPIE? De qualquer forma... O departamento, pelo o que você pode percebeu, é dos designers basicamente. Eu sei que você é o garoto pop, mas como não existe um departamento sobre isso, o que mais se encaixava ao que você irá escrever era o nosso. Existe outro andar também sobre o design, mas lá só ficam os jornalistas efetivos do jornal. Se gostarem do seu trabalho, em alguns meses você sai daqui e se junta a eles.

- Meio que uma escala social?

- Mais ou menos isso mesmo. Ao menos é o que nos dizem quando alguém sai daqui. Semana passada uma garota que trabalhava conosco sobre moda foi promovida. Ela foi chamada na sala do big boss e ele fez a troca. Tudo aqui só acontece se ele disser que acontecerá.

- Interessante.

- Muito burocrático, mas...

- Enfim, vamos a nossa partida de beer-pong? – Robert interrompeu a garota, deixando-a um pouco frustrada. Porém não por muito tempo, pois ela mesma começou a se divertir com a disputa entre os morenos.

Já havia passado uma semana desde que começara seu novo emprego. Geralmente, almoçava com o pessoal do departamento e logo já rumava para o escritório, passando a tarde a escrever, isso quando não disputando no vídeo-game contra Everett e Oliver ou então jogando qualquer esporte com Robert. Realmente possuía simpatia por eles, deveria admitir que era mais do que imaginava que teria se trabalhasse em qualquer outro lugar. Afinal, passavam muito tempo juntos e boa parte desse tempo não era destinado ao trabalho em si, já que seu chefe gostava que as coisas acontecessem naturalmente.

De fato, não havia muita cobrança pela parte de Matthew quanto às matérias, o que facilitava muito para o outro, que não sabia trabalhar sob pressão. Em uma semana, já havia escrito três revisões sobre filmes lançados no cinema os quais havia assistido com Andy e Leah, além de uma pequena crítica sobre a influência do cinema na população americana. Ele possuía a grande certeza de que, se fosse o contrário, ainda estaria na primeira reportagem.

Era uma noite extremamente calma, mais do que as demais, devido já ter comprado comida e outras coisas para a casa. Estava adquirindo o hábito de dormir antes da meia noite para que passasse a lembrar dos almoços com o pessoal do trabalho, e até havia alimentado seu gato. Vestido o pijama, Bart estava quase começando a dormir quando um rock começou a ecoar pelo pequeno quarto.

Tateando a mesinha com o despertador, encontrou o celular com desgosto, abrindo-o para que pudesse atender. Uma voz preocupada respondeu do outro lado, extremamente diferente daquela a qual o moreno estava acostumado.

- Preciso de você.

- Matthew?

- Escute, não estou com jornalistas no prédio agora e houve um assalto a uma residência próxima a sua. Preciso que você chegue ao local antes que _alguém_ chegue e destrua as evidências. Você pode fazer isso por mim?

- Porra, Matt, por que eu? Eu estava quase dormindo!

- Como eu disse, não tenho outro jornalista no prédio nesse momento e, sinceramente, você é o único dos colunistas que eu entregaria essa tarefa.

- Certo, certo... Mas espero que a recompensa seja boa.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou compensá-lo depois, Bart. – o garoto pode ouvir o outro rir de leve.

- Só isso?

- Não se esqueça de levar câmera fotográfica e lanterna. E... Tome cuidado, sim?

- Pode deixar, Matt. Eu estou no caso.

O endereço dito rapidamente por Matthew terminava em uma casa um pouco distante, na periferia da cidade. Possuía um aspecto erudito, erguendo-se em dois andares simples, porém extremamente alinhados com o pequeno cercado de madeira e jardim. Sem pedir licença, Bart abriu o portão fazendo um pequeno e irritante barulho de objeto enferrujado, dando passos tímidos conforme observava tudo. Pode notar, ao chegar ao batente, que não havia sinal algum de arrombamento na porta, podendo abri-la devagar, procurando não produzir mais sons.

A escuridão fez com que o garoto tateasse a parede ao lado, encontrando um interruptor. No entanto, como o esperado, este não funcionava, obrigando-o a acender a luz fraca de sua lanterna para ver o que acontecia ali.

Seu estômago embrulhou instantaneamente ao ver manchas escuras no chão, algumas por serem poças de um líquido vermelho, outras por parecerem que algo foi arrastado pesadamente enquanto sangrava. As paredes e seus quadros pendentes não estavam em estado muito melhor, possuindo diversas faixas de profundo desespero. Os móveis estavam jogados pelos cantos, alguns até mesmo quebrados.

Trêmulo, Bart segurou sua câmera fotográfica de uma forma que pudesse registrar aquela cena macabra a qual havia sido inserido. Não conseguia deixar de amaldiçoar seu chefe, pensar que deveria sair correndo de lá ou qualquer coisa assim, porém ele simplesmente não conseguia largar tudo para fugir. Sentia-se a cada segundo mais instigado a continuar, quase que involuntariamente, como se aquilo precisasse de sua presença.

Disparou o primeiro flash, fixando o olhar na imagem que a tela havia transcrito. Nada além de muito sangue e terror, talvez o suficiente para deixar qualquer pessoa doente somente com sua reprodução.

TUM. TUM. TUM. TUM.

O som de passos no andar de cima fez com que Bart sentisse todos os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiar. Seja lá o que tivesse feito todo aquele estrago ainda estava lá, era muito claro isso, e parecia ter conhecimento do estranho visitante que havia chego. A proximidade dos passos ficava cada vez maior, dando a impressão que o seu dono estava chegando às escadarias, que davam exatamente para onde o garoto estava estacionado. Num ímpeto de desespero, o moreno seguiu para o cômodo mais próximo, passando pela porta entreaberta ao seu lado.

Igualmente destruída como o Hall de Entrada, a sala de jantar possuía suas cadeiras reviradas, algumas com pernas e encosto quebrados, espalhados pelos mais diversos lugares. Sem tempo sequer para pensar em fotografar aquilo, o ator continuou a caminhar, tentando manter-se encoberto, enquanto procurava um local que pudesse se esconder.

Os passos grotescos chegavam próximos, juntamente ao cheiro cadavérico que os acompanhavam, fazendo o homem tossir pela ânsia de vomitar que sentira. Precisou apressar o passo, andando o mais rápido que pode para cozinha, conseguindo somente pular para dentro de um dos armários antes que a porta da copa fosse aberta num estalo alto.

Desligou a lanterna, tentando manter sua respiração baixa e calma, enquanto se esforçava para não vomitar com o cheiro que ficava cada vez mais forte. Bart podia sentir a presença do que seja que estivesse do outro lado da fina madeira que os separavam, assim como ouvir sua respiração pesada e lenta, como se estivesse aproveitando cada segundo da caçada. De alguma forma, ele sabia que o outro possuía conhecimento de sua exata localização e que tudo aquilo não passava nada além de uma sádica brincadeira psicológica. Esperava, com toda sua convicção, que aquilo fosse embora o quanto antes, pois tudo naquele ser o apavorava. Não possuía sequer uma noção do que ele era, sequer se era humano, mas sabia que o temia.

Os passos pararam e o moreno segurou sua respiração, acreditando que isto o faria conseguir algo. Suas mãos tremiam, ainda sem conseguir esquecer o sangue espalhado pelo hall, temendo ser o próximo a estampar os móveis.

- Agradeça a princesa, garoto, senão você já estaria morto há essa hora. – pode ouvir próximo à madeira, uma voz rouca e levemente lunática, seguido do som de intensa movimentação de sua fonte.

Bartholomeu não conseguia mais ouvir nada vindo de fora de seu armário, mesmo que já avisado que não seria morto naquela noite. Ainda trêmulo, empurrou a porta para que pudesse sair, dando em uma cozinha abandonada e totalmente destruída. Uma faca ainda rodava em cima do balcão, deixando uma marca de sangue enquanto virava lentamente. O garoto voltara a usar sua lanterna, iluminando pequenos pedaços da casa, procurando algo que o pudesse ferir.

Após tirar algumas fotografias da cozinha, voltou para o hall, subindo as escadas sem saber o que iria encontrar no seu topo. O quarto de frente ao último degrau estava com a porta entreaberta, produzindo um rangido baixo e contínuo. Bart sabia que se odiaria se a abrisse, mas precisava saber o que acontecera naquela casa.

Quando abriu a porta, levou alguns segundos para processar o que via. O corpo de Andy estava pendurado por uma grossa corda amarrada em seu pescoço, sangue pingava e várias partes, mas principalmente de dois buracos profundos e bem dilacerados em sua coxa.


End file.
